¡¿Pero que hiciste Ino!
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: (Yaoi One-Shot) ::SasuNaru::NejiLee:: Ino, por accidente, cambio las mentes de Lee y Naruto los cuales tienen que durar en el cuerpo del otro hasta la noche que llegue el padre de Ino, no deben hablar de su cambio de cuerpo si no meterán en problemas a su amiga


**Titulo:** ¡¿QUE HICISTE INO?!

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pareja:** SasuNaru NejiLee (Ambas protagonistas)

**Advertencias:** "Yaoi" y "Lime" (Insinuaciones Lemon)

* * *

**Aclaraciones(ES MUY IMPORTANTE LEERLA SI NO SE CONFUNDIRÁN MUCHO):**

* * *

-Naruto ser el que diga "ttebayo" en cada frase. Puede que ponga que lo dijo Lee pero sabrán que Naruto esta en el cuerpo de Lee por lo cual Lee es Naruto

-Cuando Naruto no use "ttebayo" quiere decir que es Lee dentro del cuerpo de Naruto aunque tal vez diga "ttebayo" pero tarde o nerviosamente ya que el no suele decir "ttebayo" pero al estar en el cuerpo de Naruto lo dice pero, repito, tarde o nerviosamente

-Como quiera pondré entre paréntesis quien es, por ejemplo: "_Bla, bla, bla _ Dice Naruto(Lee)" En ese ejemplo hablo Lee

-Lee y Naru-Kun jamás se enamoraron de la cabeza de chicle masticado

-La historia se crea en la temporada de "Shippuden" por lo cual los personajes visten como en esa temporada, excepto Sasuke que esta vestido como en la película "Road To Ninja" pero no tiene la personalidad de ese Sasuke si no su personalidad de siempre, es decir: vengativa, gruñón, ególatra, medio-emo, antisocial y ya no le sigo porque Sasuke aquí a mi lado ya me amenazo con el Sharingan

* * *

**¡¿QUE HICISTE INO?!**

* * *

_ **¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!** _ Gritan en estado de Shock Naruto y Lee

_ **¡Gomene! ¡Gomene! ¡Gomene!** _

_ **¡B-Bueno no impor…ta! ¡Solo regrésanos a nuestros cuerpos originales'ttebayo!** _ Pide Lee(Naruto) ya salido de su estado de Shock

_ **Es que… bueno… ¡No se como revertirlo!** _

_ **¡¿Qué dices Ino?!** _ Naruto(Lee) sale de su estado de Shock

_ **Me refiero a que Oto-San me estaba enseñando esta técnica cuando le asignaron una misión y pues… solo alcanzo a enseñarme como hacerla y por lo que dijo se necesitan diferentes justos para hacerla y para revertirla** _ Dice apenada haciendo una reverencia en son de pedir perdón. Pues la famosa técnica de la que hablan es la técnica de "Cambio de almas" que consiste, como dice su nombre, en cambiar las almas de cuerpos

_ **¿Tu padre regreso hace rato no? ¡Solo hay que ir a pedir…! **_ Naruto(Lee)

_ **¡No! ¡Mi padre se pondrá furioso! ¡Pensara que fui descuidada! **_ Naruto y Lee le mandan miradas asesinas _ **Ya sé que lo fui** _ Le regresa la "linda" mirada _**¡Solo actúen como el otro hasta el final del día! ¡Mientras yo iré a pedir a Papá que retomemos las clases y para la noche ya sabré como revertir el Jutsu! Si quieren no lo vean como algo malo véanlo mas como… ¡Como un entrenamiento! **_

_ **¿Entrenamiento?** _ Preguntan al unísono

_ **¡Si! ¡Bueno me voy antes de que a papá le asignen otra misión! ¡Suerte chicos!** _ La rubia salió corriendo

_ **Bueno mira el lado positivo Naruto-Kun, hoy nuestros equipos tienen una misión juntos** _ Dice Naruto(Lee) tratando de ser positivo

**~~~~~Ichiraku~~~~~**

Aunque no era su lugar favorito, Sasuke esperaba a sus compañeros de equipo y al equipo de Gay pues hoy tenían una misión juntos. Siempre llegaba unos minutos antes; después de todo era un Uchiha y los Uchihas siempre eran puntuales, aun sabiendo que el bueno para nada del tuerto de su Sensei llegaba hasta 4 horas tarde él siempre era puntual.

_ **¡Sasuke-Kun! **_ Escucho el Chillido de una pelirrosa acercándose, ante lo cual, un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro _ **Creo que solo hemos llegado nosotros dos _*¡Kyaa! ¡Es el destino!_*** _ Alucinaba InnerSakura

_ ***_Que observadora_*** _ pensó sarcástico el portador del Sharingan ante el comentario de la ninja medico _ ***_Que raro, después de que llego yo Naruto suele aparecer y después la Peli-rosa_*** _ Piensa extrañado

_ **Sasuke-Kun, si quieres podemos comer algo de Ramen mientras esperamos al rest…** _

_ **No me gusta el Ramen** _

_ **Jejeje** _ Rio nerviosa la peli-rosa ¡Como pudo olvidar que a Sasuke-Kun no le gusta el Ramen! Debía cambiar pronto el tema antes de volver a meter la pata. Vio a lo lejos que dos figuras se acercaban "su salvación" lo cual agradeció la peli-rosa _ **¡Neji, TenTen! ¡Kon'nichiwa!** _ Saluda a los recién llegados

_ **Hump** _ "Saludo" Neji

_ **¡Sakura, Sasuke! ¡Kon'nichiwa! **_ TenTen se acercó a sus compañeros de misión, se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia todos lados _ **Qué raro ¿Lee aun no llega? Suele ser el primero en llegar cuando vamos a realizar alguna misión **_

_ **Naruto tampoco ha llegado e igual, suele ser de los primeros en llegar** _ Contesta el sexi Uchiha sin mostrar emoción alguna

_ **Esto suena a gato encerrado** _ Dice Neji cerrando los ojos

_ **Miren hay vienen** _ Comunica TenTen _ **¡Lee-Kun, Naruto-Kun!** _

_ **¡Hola Chicos! **_ Se acerca Lee(Naruto) _** ¿Cómo están'tte- están? **_ Se detiene frente a los cuatro y posiciona sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca

_** wow** _ TenTen se veía sorprendida _ **Lee estas caminando como una persona normal** _

_ **Veo que los milagros existen** _

_ **¿Eh?** _ Se limita a decir el ahora chico de verde(Naruto) antes de acercarse al ahora rubio(Lee) y murmurarle en voz baja para que solo el escuchara_ **Hoy cejotas ¿Qué clase de vida llevas'ttebayo?** _

_ **¡Una de muchos entrenamientos y con mi llama de la juventud a todo su resplandor!** _ Grita Naruto(Lee) con llamas en ves de ojos

_ **¿Llama de la juventud? ¿Desde cuando dices esas tonterías Dobe?** _ Sasuke había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por Naruto (Al igual que medio país del fuego por tales gritos que dio)

_ **¡No es tontería! ¡Es solo que tú no tienes tu llama de la juv**…! _ Naruto(Lee) no termino de gritar pues Lee(Naruto) lo había tomado del brazo y llevado a rastras lejos de sus amigos para hablar a solas con Lee que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo. Lo que nadie vio es que Sasuke tenía una mueca de enojo puro **_*¿Desde cuando ese par se tienen tanta confianza como para andarse susurrando y hablando a solas?*_**

**Lee~Naru**

_ **¡¿Naruto-Kun que te pasa?! ¡Estaba a punto de encarar a Sas…!** _ Antes de que Lee con traje de Naruto terminara de hablar el Naruto real lo interrumpió

_ **¡Ese es el problema'ttebayo! ¡"TU" no ibas a encarar al Teme si no "YO"! ¡Recuerda que ahora eres yo'ttebayo! **_ Le recordó

_ **Jejeje lo olvide Gomene Naruto-Kun** _ Se disculpa el mayor(Lee)

_ **Solo espero no descubran lo nuestro'ttebayo** _ Dijo el rubio refiriéndose a sus cambios de cuerpos repentino

_ **¿Cómo que lo suyo?** _ Se escucho la sexi y al mismo tiempo molesta voz de Sasuke. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con el resto de sus equipos que los veía con la cara desencajada, menos Sasuke y Neji que tenían caras de pocos amigos

_ **Amm…** _ Tanto Naru como Lee no sabían que decir, solo sudaban fríos y se ponían nerviosos, si decían la verdad quizás no les creyeran además de que meterían en problemas a Ino (Que bien merecido lo tenia)

_ **¡Kyaa! ¡Kawaii! **_ Grito/Chillo TenTen _ **¡Yaoi en vivo!** _ Sip, la chinita de colitas era una Yaoista _ **Aunque sinceramente prefiero las parejas "SN" y "NL"** _ Afirma sus palabras afirmando con la cabeza

_ **¡Sasuke n-no es lo que…!** _ Trato de hablar Lee(Naruto) pero fue interrumpido

_ **Aquí están** _ Llegan Kakashi y Gay _ **¡Bien andando enciendan sus llamas de la juventud que tenemos una misión por cumplir! **_ Ánima quien ya supone quien es

_ **Si, si lo que dijo Gai** _ Voltea a ver a los chicos con su ojito; TenTen con un sonrojo viendo a Lee y Naru mientras estos sudaban frio, Sakura en estado de Shock a punto de desmallarse y por ultimo pero no menos importante a un Sasuke y Neji con sus técnicas oculares activadas debido a una fuerte ira que desconocía y que ellos mal disimulaban _ **Veo que llegamos en mal momento, pero ni modo andando tenemos que cumplir la misión, eres rio no se limpiara solo** _

Ya casi terminaban de limpiar el rió en ese tiempo Sasuke y Neji había estado con un genio(humor) que nadie se les acercaba, ni sus propios maestros. TenTen no dejaba de ver a la "parejita" que, como ella había llamado:

_** ¡LeeNaru! **_

_ **¿Nani?** _ Preguntan al mismo tiempo Naruto y Lee

_ **Que su noviazgo será llamado LeeNaru** _

_ **¡No tenemos un noviazgo'tteb!…** _ sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar hablando, pues lo ultimo que quería es que se le saliera un "ttebayo" _ **Además ¿Por qué LeeNaru?** _

_ **Fácil porque es obvio que "NaruLee" no les quedaría, pues Naru-Kun tiene pinta de ser mas sumiso, es decir, Uke y no Seme, sin ofender mientras Lee… pues también tiene pinta de ser Uke pero no tanto como tu, ademas, le queda, en comparacion contigo, mas el papel de Seme, por eso LeeNaru** _ Contesta con su gran teoría mientras detrás de ella se escuchan un par de golpes muy fuertes, pues al parecer Sasuke y Neji habían vuelto, "accidentalmente", a romper sus bolsas de basura y de paso atravesar el suelo con sus puños

_ **¡Ya vasta'ttebayo!** _ Grita Lee(Naru) _ **¡Diré la verdad!** _

_ **¡Pero Naruto-Kun si lo haces meteremos a Ino-Chan en problemas!** _ Le recuerda Naruto(Lee) al ahora rubio

_ **¿Desde cuando Lee dice "ttebayo" y desde cuando Naruto llama a Lee por su nombre y..y..y...? ¡Ahhhhh!** _ Sakura se comienza a jalar los cabellos, ya que al parecer la "relación" gay de Lee y Naru le afecto mas de lo pensado

_ **¡Es que Lee y yo estamos en los cuerpo opuestos'ttebayo! **_

_** ¡¿NANI?! **_ Preguntan todos (incluyendo a los Sensei y a la loca) sin entender

.

**~Despues~de~una~explicacion~que~me~de~flojera~escribir~XD**

.

Sakura ya había "recuperado" la cabeza, TenTen se desilusiono un poco pero al mismo tiempo se alivió, aun habían esperanzas para sus parejas favoritas "SN" y "NL". Neji y Sasuke se había relajado "sin" razón alguna y los Maestros parecían tranquilos. Sin contar que había terminado ya de limpiar y se encontraban camino a la villa.

_ **¿Y cuando volverán a su cuerpos?** _ Pregunto el miembro del clan Hyuga que caminaba al lado del cejotas

_ **Pues… se supone que ya no debe de tarda en aparecen Ino para cambiarnos** _ Responde Naruto(Lee).

Y como si la hubieran invocado apareció Ino

_ **¡Naruto, Lee necesito hablar con ustedes sobre cierta cosa en privado!** _

_ **Hazlo aquí Ino, ya saben todo'ttebayo** _ Ino trago grueso _ **No dirán nada tranquila** _ Comento el rubio por la acción de la rubia al enterarse de que ya sabían todo, pero la verdad es que la rubia no había tragado grueso por eso si no por las miradas que les lanzaban el Uchiha y el Hyuga que por segunda vez en el día activaban sus técnicas oculares por accidente. Ni lenta ni perezosa la Yamanaka los regreso a su cuerpos originales

_** ¡****Tamashī rirīsu no Jutsu! **_ Grito poniendo una extraña posición de manos y al mismo tiempo el Uzumaki y el Rock cayeron al suelo noqueados

Comenzaron a abrir lentamente los ojos encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros de equipo.

_ **Naruto ¿Estas bien?** _ El primero en hablar fue el Uchiha

_ **¿Ya recuperaste tu cuerpo Lee?** _ Cuestiono el Hyuga a lo que ambos se voltearon a ver

_ **¡Otra vez soy yo!** _ Gritaron con cascadas en los ojos y brillos a su alrededor

_ **Ya era hora** _ Exclamo Ino _ **Bueno me voy** _ Salió corriendo, pues sentía que si se quedaba un minuto mas en algún descuido ambos portadores de técnicas oculares la descuartizarían.

Seguido de su despedida cada Shinobi se encamino a su casa. Excepto por Neji que camino al lado de Lee hasta llegar cerca de su casa.

_ **Lee yo…** _

_ **Estuviste de mal humor todo el día** _ le comento deteniéndose y encontrándolo

_ **Si… sobre eso yo…** _

_ **Estabas celoso** _ "Completo" lo que iba a decir Neji secándola un fuerte sonrojo

_ **¡Claro que!…** _ Iba a negar pero por la mirada de Lee supo que era inútil _ **Si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada **_ Dijo en sinónimo de rendición

_ **Quería ver hasta que nivel llegaban tus cel-** _ Fue callado por los labios del Hyuuga, un inocente beso que pronto se volvió mas profundo, eso si el chico de verde correspondió sin problema alguno.

**~°~°~°~°~Naru~°~°~°~°~°**

El rubio ya se había bañado y se estaba por costar en su cama.

_ **Ahora que lo pienso el Teme estuvo de un terrible humor todo el día. Me pregunto por qué, bueno ya mañana le preguntare **_ Se comunico a si mismo antes de apagar la luz y acostarse a dormir.

Solo pasaron unos segundo y el rubio ya había caído dormido. Minutos después la ventana de su cuarto se abrió lentamente provocando a una fría brisa entrar lo cual noto el cuerpo del rubio pues se removió pero no se despertó. El que abrió la ventana entro al cuarto y la volvió a cerrar seguido se paro al lado de la cama viendo al rubio dormir.

_ **No te das cuenta ni siquiera que alguien entra a tu cuarto de noche. Y te haces llamar Ninja… Si no que cuido yo tú no lo haces ¿Eh? Usuratonkachi** _ Se subió a la cama posicionándose sobre el rubio en cuatro patas para no despertarlo. Comenzó a retirar su camisa de piyama, una vez retirada acerco una de sus manos a su pecho comenzando a sobarlo sacando ligeros gemidos del rubio (Que aun no despertaba), al ver esto y que su pecho comenzaba a endurecerse retiro su mano para acercar sus labios y comenzar a lamer lentamente el rosado pezón sacando gemidos mas fuertes del rubio, una vez dura continuo con la otra y hay fue cuando el rubio despertó, al sentir que la sensación no desaparecía bajo la mirada topándose con los ojos del Uchiha mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de lamer su rosada tetilla ya dura

_ **¿Q-que hahhces…Teme?** _ No podía evitar gemir

_ **Marcándote…como mi…propiedad** _ En ningún momento dejo de lamer su tetilla. Uso su mano izquierda para comenzar a endurecer, nuevamente, su otra tetilla (Que era la que había estado lamiendo al principio) y con la mano derecha comenzó a masajear la ya despierta hombría del rubio

_ **Ahhh… ¿Esto es…Porque no te hahhbía…responhhdido tu pr-rgunta de ahhhyer?** _ No obtuvo respuesta pues los labios del Uchiha dejaron su pezón para comenzar a lamer, besar y marcar su cuello

_ **La resspuestaahhh era siihh** _ Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a los ojos al rubio

_ **¿Qué dijiste?** _ Pregunto sin creérselo

_ **No me hagas repetirlo** _ Dijo en modo "Orgulloso"

_ **Aquí el orgulloso soy yo ahora repite lo que dijiste** _ Aclaro/Exigió el portador del Sharingan

_ **Qui si me gus…taria ser tu pareja…me gustas…mucho desde…que tenia…12 años **_ Dijo con dificultad pues la vergüenza le ganaba.

Ante la vergüenza del rubio que provocaba que sus ojos azules brillaran mas, sus mejillas se sonrojaran e hiciera un pequeño puchero Sasuke no resistió y volvió a besar y lamer su cuello dejando una que otra marca

_ **Te amo...Dobe…** _

_ **¡Teeeme! Ahhh también te ahhhmo** _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**°°°Disclaimer/Declaimer°°°**

**.**

**V**

**"Naruto" y "Rock Lee No Seishun Full-Power Ninden" tanto Animes y Mangas como Personajes no me pertenecen: son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro. Mas la historia de este Fanfic si me pertenece.**

**.**

** ¡NO COPIAR O PLAGIAR!**


End file.
